A promise
by David Vermillion
Summary: A ToV Story featuring Yuri and Flynn, Slightly inspired on No.6, where will destiny lead Yuri and Flynn's friendship? Find out :D


**Hello, uh... Ok, this idea came to me after watching No.6 Last night uh... This is NOT a crossover (I think) xD... I'm more like mixing stories and stuff, and well, let's see how it turns out (Hopefully good) OH and Yeah yeah, I know the tittle is not original at all and it might not have to do with the song but oh well, :3 just bear with me and my very first fanfic. And and...**

**Oh also, forgive my lack of medical knowledge xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6 nor Tales of Vesperia (sadly)... Non-yaoi fanfic.. For now.**

**Promises, Chapter 1:**

**Howling Wind**

**-Flynn's PoV-**

It was a rainy day in the upper quarters and I was alone in my house, as usual. Being the son of a Knight, I was used to it. Since he's been in the stupid war for 5 years now and I didn't have my mom around, I had to learn how to take care of myself at a very young age - you know, the typical stuff. I learned how to make my food and clean the house. That day was my 12th birthday. I wasn't really in the mood to do the cleaning and it looked like there was going to be a big storm. They said in the news it was a typhoon, so I went upstairs to my bedroom and the window leading to the balcony was wide open. I went to close it, but then I heard the wind howling. It was weird because it sounded almost like a song.

The rain was pouring... it felt so good. I went outside, looked at the sky and I'm not really sure why, but I began screaming. I screamed so hard - the hardest I've ever screamed in my life and before I knew it, there were tears running down my cheeks. It felt weird, because it felt awesome to scream and cry but no one could see or hear me. I was angry, sad, lonely... I mean, it was my 12th birthday and no one was there. I had no one to be around to tell me happy birthday, or pet me, or tell me that it was just rain and I didn't have to be afraid... I was alone but I never really noticed until that moment... Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from where the window is and when I turned back, I saw someone standing there. He was around my age, as tall as me, he had black hair and black eyes. He had a sort of wound on his left shoulder.

Suddenly, the guy faints in front of me. Afraid that he might die, I grab him and take him to my bed. I close the windows and the curtains, turn the light on and look at the wound. It seemed to be made by a sharp object, maybe a sword. With no time to waste, I go over my nightstand and get my medical kit. I clean up the blood. I had to do something with the wound, so I take the syringe with the anesthesia and inject it into the arm. Next, I take the needle and suture the wound. I take a bandage and wrap it on his shoulder, then I notice that he was soaking wet. He could catch a cold or something worse. I go to my drawer and get some dry clothes, and the awkward part... I had to dress him up. After a few minutes, I was finally done. I stare at him and check his pulse, his body temperature - he had a fever. I go and get a wet towel and put it on his forehead, everything seems to be okay.

Half an hour passed and I finished cooking a stew for when he wakes up. I go up to my bedroom to check if he's okay.. He seems to be having a nightmare - screaming and struggling. I get closer to him and look at his face, then suddenly he wakes up and grabs me by my neck... I am in shock and I don't know what to do.

**-Yuri's PoV-**

It all began when I started running from those stupid knights...

They came to me telling me what a pretty girl I was. I told them I wasn't a girl, but they kept going on and touching me everywhere. Naturally, I fought back and when that didn't work, I kicked one in the balls, and tried to escape. I began to run. I didn't pay attention and tripped over a stone. Gee, what an idiot I am.. Then I see the tallest one get closer and I get into a defensive pose. The douche then draws his sword and attacks me and injures my shoulder, but then, when he wasn't looking, I kicked him in the balls and started running as fast as I could, with them behind me. I have never felt so scared in my life, not that there's a lot to remember. I'm only 12 years old... I mean, sure, as an orphan, life isn't easy, but I've managed to survive so far. Yes, "so far". Because I was about to get raped and probably murdered by those jackasses if I got caught.

And then, just when I thought everything was over, I see a blonde boy screaming on a balcony... Bingo. My one and only chance. He goes into the house and I climb my way to the balcony and enter his room, and there he was. A blonde guy. Not too old, probably around my age. Same height, bright blue eyes... and then everything became blurry. I don't remember anything except waking up in a room I don't know and some guy on top of me looking at me weirdly. My instincts kick in and I turn over and grab him by his throat, pressing him against his pillow. I notice him getting blue due to the lack of oxygen and I let him free from my grip. Still not lowering my guard, I stay defensively waiting for the blow or attack. But after he gets up and starts coughing, he only stares at me... I feel weird since he won't stop staring at me, then I hear him asking, "are you okay?"

… I stay there, silent as I try to react to his words. He is asking a stranger, who came into his house and almost killed him, if he is okay? What is it with this guy? After a few seconds he asks again.. I try to move but my shoulder hurts and when I look at my shoulder to see the wound, I see it's bandaged. More importantly, it's healed and I'm wearing dry clothes! If I remember clearly, I was running in the middle of a storm. That would mean my clothes should be soaking wet, but... they're not. They're dry. Then I noticed... These are not my clothes! That's when I hear this guy's voice again, "uh... yeah. You were injured, so I cleaned the wound, sutured it and bandaged your shoulder. It should be fine, it was a shallow wound. Nothing to worry about. Oh, and I made sure you won't have a scar... I think. And you were soaking wet so I changed your clothes. I hope you don't mind."

I look at him and instead of thanking all I say is, "you what! You changed my clothes while I was unconscious! Did you do something to me!"

**-Third Person PoV-**

The blonde boy looks surprised as he feels the raven-haired boy grabbing him by the neck of his T-Shirt and holding him against the bed. He replies, nervously, "n-no!, I-I would n-never do such a thing! I j-just thought y-you might get sick, so I changed your clothes, that's all. I swear!.. Uh, by the way, does it still hurt?"

The black-eyed boy stares at him and he somehow believes the other guy as he doesn't feel weird or anything, and besides, he did heal his wound and help him, so the least he could do is believe him.. for now. After a few minutes, he decided to answer.

"Uh... " he moved his shoulder to check if it did hurt. "Just a little bit... uhm... thanks."

The blonde boy smiled happily. "No problem. Oh, and sorry I was all over you, but it seemed like you were in pain so I tried to wake you up to see if you were okay. By the way, what's your name?"

The raven-haired boy stared at him, shocked at the other boy's kindness. Specially to him - someone he barely even knew. "I'm Flynn. Flynn Scifo. Nice to meet you."

…...

"Uh, I'm Yuri... Yuri Lowell."

After he finally introduced himself, there was a moment of awkward silence which was interrupted by Yuri's growling stomach, to which Flynn laughed and Yuri only blushed, embarrassed.

"You must be hungry, I'll be right back." And so Flynn left the room, coming back after a few minutes with a bowl of stew and some strawberry shortcake. "Here, I made the stew. If you want more, let me know."

Yuri couldn't help but stare at Flynn, confused, wondering why he was so kind and if it was a trick and the food was poisoned or something.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned. Here, I'll taste it first." Flynn tasted the stew and he seemed to be okay, so Yuri - still not trusting him completely - decided to take a bite of the cake... To his surprise, it wasn't poisoned. Actually it was really good.

"It's delicious!"

And with that, he began eating really fast which made Flynn wonder how long it must have been since the guy ate.

"I'm glad you like it... I'm not a very good chef. That's the only thing I'm good at."

"It's good, really... but are your parents okay with this?"

"I... don't have parents. I mean, I do… they're just not here... My mom left me and my dad when I was around 7 years old and my dad is a Knight. He's fighting in the war... I sometimes wonder if he's still alive."

Suddenly the wind began to blow stronger than ever. Through a small crack in the window. it sounded like howling... Almost like a voice, like a song... The boys, feeling tired because of all that happened, laid down on the bed. Hearing this "song", they started to relax...

"Why?"

"Uh?"

"Why did you help me?... You don't even know me, I could have been a killer."

"You don't look like a bad boy and you're human - how could I let you die?"

"How can you be so sure I'm not a bad boy? Like I said, you. Don't. Know. Me."

"If you were really a bad person, I would be dead by now, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

"By the way, what happened? I mean, why do you have that wound on your shoulder in the first place?"

"...I don't wanna talk about it..."

"A Knight did it to you...Right?"

"... How do you know?"

"I saw the wound.. It looked like it was made by a sharp object, and since you looked like you were running from something, I guessed it was a sword. And who else has the permission to have swords here?"

"Wow, you're really smart... Yes, it was a Knight..."

"Hehehe. Well, I've seen a lot of wounds like that... but why was a Knight chasing you? Did you do something bad?"

"No!... I didn't!... they just wanted to take advantage of me because I'm smaller than them!"

"Oh..."

"You don't believe me do you? I'm telling you the truth! I didn't do anything wrong... Just because I'm an orphan doesn't mean everything I do is bad!"

Yuri seemed upset and he looked like he was going to cry. Plus, he did sound convincing. So Flynn believed him. "Okay okay, I believe you.. some of the Knights can be stupid jerks."

"Yeah? I thought you liked the Knights and stuff.. since well... you're the son of one."

"I do like them.. It's just that I believe that not all of them are as good as they seem to be..."

"Well, you're right..." Saying that, Yuri started to get up.

.

Flynn looks surprised, "what are you doing?"

"Well, I have to leave. I'm running from the Knights, remember?"

"But the storm is really strong!... You'll get all wet again."

"So? I can deal with it. Besides, I don't wanna cause you trouble or something." Then Yuri felt something grab him by his hand and looked back, it was Flynn... He looked sad, with tears in his eyes.

"Please, stay here... Just for tonight... It's been a long time since someone visited me and.. and it's the first time in years someone came on my birthday!"

"Oh, really? It's your birthday?... Okay, then. I'll stay, but calm down."

"Thanks...By the way, when is your birthday?"

"Uh... I don't really know, but someone once said it was September 6th..."

After a few minutes the boys felt really tired. They laid down on Flynn's bed and began to drift. Yuri grabbed Flynn's hand and they finally fell asleep.

The next morning, Flynn woke up and noticed Yuri wasn't there... He felt sad and lonely again... but then he found a note on his nightstand saying:

"I'll never be able to forget what you did for me... Thanks... I'll see you again someday.. I promise."

And with that, Flynn smiled a little bit, crying. But on that day, he made a promise to himself. He stared at the sky and made an oath... "I will see you again someday, I swear!"

**Wow, That was longer than even I expected.. I know, I know Flynn's a terrible cook but that is one of the things I wanted to change.**

**Well I guess that's it for now, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D and also don't forget to review, remember your opinion is very important to me XD.**

**NOW. CREDITS**

**Created, written and published by: Me, David Vermillion**

**Edited by my friend xDesmondx :3**


End file.
